Just Listen
by Johanna Night
Summary: Aphrodite is different. She's not the goddess that everyone scorns, looks down on. In fact, she is someone different entirely. Mentions of Percy Jackson, so not Mythology. Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

People thought that Aphrodite was a slut. She was labeled as a whore, a woman who was conceited, stuck up, and bitchy. She hated it. Hated it with every fiber of her being.

She glared at the door. Stupid Zeus. Damn Artemis. And fuck that stupid goddess Athena, the goddess of wisdom.

_She_ was the goddess of battle. _She _was the goddess of childbirth. And it was all because of Zeus, the 'all powerful' god. He wanted _his_ children to be perfect. Completely and utterly perfect. He stripped her of her titles and sent her away, thinking that she would get over herself. As if. As consolation, he had given her _love and beauty_ as gifts, in order to keep her an Olympian.

She hated love. Hated beauty. Sure, she knew she was beautiful. But love never lasted. People only saw the outside of her, the beautiful girl, and immediately thought, "Oh, that's her. She _must_ be a whore because she's pretty."

She chose to act that way.

Of course, she didn't have to. But it was easier to pretend. She stormed into her palace, and grabbed the nearest weapon in her room. She hurled the spear out the window, hearing the glass shatter as some unfortunate immortal shrieked in pain.

Well, too bad.

She flung a couple of arrows out there, with her bow, just for good measure. _It's not fair,_ she thought angrily as she slashed through the paintings and draperies that covered her home.

She was the goddess of love. Not the goddess that everyone prayed to, that everyone depended on for battle. Truth to be told, she only liked Ares because he reminded her of who she once was; a warrior, not a girl who spent hours looking in the mirror. And then Zeus had to make her marry _Hephaestus._ He loved her. She didn't love him.

He didn't know her.

It might seem conceited, but she was so frustrated she didn't care. She gulped down a bottle of champagne, grimacing. She _hated_ the bubbly drink, but it was the only alcoholic drink in sight. She tossed the bottle out the window, not caring as it smashed against the window of her neighbor's home.

_Darn you. Darn fate. _Sometimes she hated being immortal. People said that she didn't know about true love. People said that she didn't understand pure love, not lust. She knew. She knew, but no one else knew _her_. She stomped her foot into the floor, breaking her heel. Reaching down, she whipped them off and out the window.

She hated those heels anyway.

People brought her gifts, especially Ares. She had pretended to love them, but actually she just wanted him to shut the fuck up. To tell the truth, she knew that Ares only liked her for her looks. She wiped the lipstick off her lips with the back of her hand, not caring that there was pink all over her. She yanked out a black tee that read 'Men are the rough drafts, women are the real thing', and slipped it on, sighing as it covered up the pink halter top she'd been wearing.

She hated pink, too.

Even Neon Green was better than the awful color. Everyone thought she loved it. Her house was pink. Her clothes were pink-well, most of them-her furniture was pink. She didn't even know _where _in Hades Ares had gotten pink wood.

Some god out there yelled for her to come out, but she tossed a random throwing knife out the window and heard the gasp of pain, followed by the footsteps that followed. _Probably running to his daddy._

She used to love weapons. carried them with her everywhere, to the Olympus Bar, to her old boyfriend's house, to the olympian meetings. Now, she didn't have one _single_ weapon that was _hers._ Spears were Athena's, curse the goddess, bows, throwing knives, and hunting knives were Artemis's, the sword was Ares's.

All she had was love. plain, useless love. Sure, it was sweet. it brought joy when it was true, but it wasn't a weapon. She imagined monsterrs doing the nasty on the battlefield, and laughed bitterly. _Definitely not a weapon._

Artemis scorned her. "Love is useless, and you're a fucking whore," were her exact words when Aphrodite had asked her if she'd found anyone yet. Her words stung like salt in a wound.

"Shut up, Aphrodite. I'm tired of you and you're love questions. Can't you stick your nose into another person's love business?" Athena had grumbled crossly when she'd asked her who the boy that she'd been talking to.

Even Ares had told her he was busy, too busy for her.

A boy should never be too busy for his girlfriend.

Hephaestus was never too busy for her, but it was a pity that she didn't like him. She thought he was charming, kind, and perfect in personality, but love has a mind of it's own. She _hated _being goddess of love because she couldn't control love. It just wasn't meant to be controlled.

Poseidon could control the sea. Zeus, curse him, could control weather. Hades, the dead.

She couldn't control love. When people asked her for help. all she could give was advice. She couldn't help, or just magically make them fall in love. It just didn't feel right, and although she loved a good love story, it was cruel to play with people's fate just for drama.

Zeus didn't understand.

When she'd told Percy Jackson, the brave young hero, that she wanted to make his love life hard, it was an order from Zeus after she'd been acting 'strange' for a while. mainly, she'd stopped flirting with random passerby. To tell the truth, most of those passerby were disgusting.

And he'd believed her.

She'd heard him cursing her whenever Annabeth and he fought, and she could tell that he sincerely believed that she found pleasure in messing with his love life. She loved Annabeth and him. Both of them were perfect for each other, the kind of love that she never seemed to find.

She resorted to one night stands.

While it wasn't permanent, she wanted to feel loved, even if it was just for a night. Ares liked her because it added to his reputation, getting such a gorgeous woman.

Hephaestus loved her for who she was, but he wasn't the missing link. She hadn't found her missing link yet. People found it Ironic that the goddess of Love hadn't found true love yet, but true love was beyond her control. Everything about love was.\

Zeus thought that by doing this, she would remain loyal to Olympus. Not so. he'd cursed her, forced her to live a double life. And he punished her if she didn't act the way she was supposed to.

_I'll show you that love is worthless,_ She thought angrily. While she couldn't control love, she _could _control lust. And she would, just to give Zeus a taste of his own medicine.

She hopped into her bed -her pink bed, much to her distaste-, and began planning.

_Lets see who's laughing now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

"_Zeus! What is this?!"_ Aphrodite heard as she passed by Zeus's castle. She smirked. _Oops,_ she thought. _Hera must've found out about the women I sent him after…_

"What's what?" Zeus's voice was followed by Hera scoffing. She tiptoed inside, her black flats muffling her footsteps. "What's what?" He repeated, and Aphrodite poked her head into the room they were arguing in. The room was filled with fluffy things, and with closer glance, they were the animal pelts that she loved so much.

_He lets himself hog this stuff and doesn't let me have one,_ she thought angrily. Hera's voice cut her out of her thoughts.

"This!" Hera shrieked angrily. She looked in and saw the dimly glowing screen of a cell phone. "_Had a fabulous time last night," _She read. "_Where are you? From—_Who the _Hades is_ _Danai?!"_ Hera asked angrily. Zeus shrugged.

"Um…"

"Don't you lie to me! You were off screwing other women!" Hera accused.

"N-no, dear, why would I do that?" Zeus tried, and Aphrodite smirked. Hera could be pretty damned scary when she wanted to.

"What did I just tell you?!" Hera raised her eyebrow. "The proof is _right there!_" She jabbed her finger furiously at the screen, her face red with rage before she took a deep breath.

"_Dear,_ we are going to have a _talk_ together." Zeus gulped, but he nodded. As Hera led him to another part of the castle, Aphrodite followed, being careful to keep out of their sight.

"Dear, I didn't—" Zeus began, but Hera cut him off.

"The oath wasn't an excuse to be a cheating bastard, _bastard,_" She snarled. "So why are you screwing so many women?"

Aphrodite examined her fingernails innocently, pretending even though she knew that they didn't hear her. She thought of ways to remove the polish, but Zeus's magic was impossible to remove.

"Who's Melanie?!" Hera shrieked suddenly. Zeus glanced over, but she snatched the phone away. "Just how many women are you with?!"

"Um—" He was cut off again.

"Joyie, Nadi, Andria, Hertia, Silene…" She trailed off. "Seven women, Zeus. What the fuck?!" She felt a little bad for him, but he deserved every word that she said.

_Taste of his own medicine._

_"Shut up!"_ Hera screamed. "I don't want to hear it. I'm sick of you, you hear me? I don't even know why I ever married you in the first place!" She paced around the room. Only then did Aphrodite notice that she was still wearing her bedclothes, which trailed on the floor after her.

"But..." Zeus tried again, but she held up a finger.

"You've been with too many women for me to count," She began. "Yet I've never been with _one single man._ Why is that?" She raised her eyebrow. "Is it so hard to just keep it in your pants?"

Zeus shook his head numbly, and Hera slapped him across the face. "Bastard!" She cried for the second time. "No excuses!"

"That wasn't an-"

"No backtalk!" She glared at Zeus, and he visibly shrank back. "I thought I said shut up!"

From behind the door, Aphrodite smirked.

"I leave for a damned day and you screw _seven _women? I repeat. _WHAT THE FUCK?"_ Aphrodite dared to peek again, and she was towering over him, her hands on her hips. "Really, Zeus? You know, I'm ashamed to be your sister right now, not to mention I'm the woman that you're cheating on." Zeus stared up at her with wide eyes, and she sneered.

"Remember what happened last time you cheated? Remember _this?_" She held up a scythe engraved with a peacock, and Zeus flinched. "Yes, remember when I _castrated_ you?"

Aphrodite laughed silently into her palm, staring at Zeus's terrified expression, secretly enjoying it.

"Y-yes," He stuttered.

"You're lucky this time," she muttered. "I won't slice off your privates because I'm feeling merciful. But you know, next time..." The messaged was clear: _Next time I will._

"Yes, d-dear," Zeus mumbled.

"Don't dear me!" She hissed. "You're the one who's been cheating! Who've you called 'dear' in the past day, huh?" She seemed to work herself up again. "Exactly!"

"There's people who might hear!" Zeus whispered, but she stomped her slipper.

"So? OLYMPUS, ZEUS HERE CAN"T KEEP IT IN HIS PANTS!" She screamed, effectively waking probably half of Olympus with her screaming. Zeus turned a violent shade of red.

"Exactly," Her voice lowered to normal level. "Right, don't try and mess with me or else." She raised her scythe, and he winced again and moved a little further.

"But-" She raised her brows.

"No buts, Zeus." She slapped him again. "And next time you cheat, I'm going to make sure I slice off your privates _extra slowly."_ Zeus gulped again, and Aphrodite laughed silently.

"Understood?" Hera demanded. Zeus nodded.

"Y-yes, Hera." She slammed the door to their bathroom, and Aphrodite rushed back into her castle.

"APHRODITE!" Zeus thundered just as she hurried into her room. He yanked her door open. "What is the point of this?! Quit toying with me!" She opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

She smirked. "Payback's a bitch, Zeus. Have a nice day." And she slammed and locked the door in his face.

**AN: Review, please! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
